If I Know The Truth
by Luna Fortuna Anafeloz
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Pyschotic menyukai Seorang Pemusik Terkenal ?. "Apakah harus aku yang membunuhnya ?" titik - titik air membasahi pipiku. "Kau datang karena cinta, dan sekarang kau tertipu oleh cinta, lebih baik kau mati saja !"."Maafkan aku Naruto"
1. first meet

_Hembusan nafas malamsemakin cepat. "Dingin!" seru semua orang ketika malam tiba. Seorang gadis sedang berjalan ditengah keramayan kota dan orang - orang yang ingin kembali kerumahnya untuk menghangat kan tubuh ._

" _Hei.. cantikk" kata seseorang di balik kegelapan saat sang gadis mulai masuk ke dalam gang kecil._

"_Mau temani kami malam ini ?" tanya orang lain dan gadis itu hanya diam._

" _Hei...! jawab pertanyaan kami ?" tanya orang tersebut lagi seraya memegang bahu sang gadis._

"_Jangan macam – macam kalian !" seru sang gadis._

"_Seharusnya kami yang bilang begitu..gadiss maniss" sambil meberikan penekanan pada kata gadis manis. _

_Sang gadis tidak menggubris omongan dari orang itu, ia tetap berjalan._

"_KAU..!" salah seorang dari mereka berlari mengejar sang gadis sambil membawa pisau._

" _Jangan ikuti aku" kata sang gadis dingin, sedingin es jeruk. #plakk_

"_Ukh..!" _

_Sang pria mati seketika. Darah segar mengalir dan terciprat mengenai kelopak mata sang gadis. Pria lain menggeram kesal melihat salah satu teman mereka mati mengenaskan._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" kata salah satu pria yang terlihat marah. _

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan macam – macam kepadaku. Atau kalian akan mendapatkan darah kalian keluar dari diri kalian" kata sang gadis dengan tenang dan dingin._

"_AWAS KAU...!" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Mereka semua langsung menerkam sang gadis. _

_Dan.._

"_Ukhh...argghhh...urggkkhh" _

_Mereka semua tewas seketika, darah yang bercipratan di mana mana membeku seketika bagai tanda bahwa telah terjadi pertumpahan darah. Walaupun telah membeku, bau darah tidaklah menghilang begitu saja. Bau dengan aroma menyengat bagaikan bunga mawar yang telah menghitam, "Aku suka aroma ini" kata sang gadis._

"_Oh,ya,sebagai hadiah perpisahan akan ku beri tahu namaku, aku adalah Yamanaka Ino, seorang pyschotic" kata sang gadis kepada mayat mayat yang ada di depannya dangan senyum ceria. ._

_._

_._

_Saigo no KISU wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_._

_Nigakute setsunai kaori__  
>.<em>

_._

_._

_If I Know The Truth_

_Naruto __Masashi Kishimoto_

_NaruIno_

_Romance / Crime / GaJe / Sedeng / dsb.._

_Rated T_

_._

_._

_._

"_Amazing... Uzumaki Naruto, kau memang luar bisa. Seperti biasa, lagu yang kamu mainkan luar biasa" kata Tsunade sebari menepuk tangannya. _

"_Terima kasih" kata Naruto _

"_Oh,ya,naruto, nanti malam ada pesta untuk menyambut tamu, aku harap kamu datang untuk memainkan lagu, naruto"Ucap Tsunade mengundang Naruto _

"_Ya, Hokage Ttsunade,saya kan datang untuk memaunkan lagu untuk anda dan para tamu" kata Naruto mebungkukkan tubuh._

"_Terima kasih Naruto"_

"_Terima kasih banyak Hokage"_

"_Sekarang kamu boleh pulang untuk siap – siap" balas Tsunade_

_._

_._

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_._

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_._

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

_._

_._

_Rembulanpun mulai berada di tempatnya dan bintang mulai mengngedipkan matanya. Dapat di bilang malam yang ditunggupun tiba. Sopir yang diperintahkan oleh hokage tsunade telah datang untuk menjemput pemain Kota terkenal, Naruto. Segeralah Naruto menaiki mobil yang telah di sediakan. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto berfikir untuk memainkan lagu apa._

'_Lagu apa yang yang harus aku mainkan nanti ?' pikir Naruto yang mulai berputar - putar _

'_Bagaimana kalau __**can't smile without you**__... hmm... tapi itu sudah sering di mainkan' pikir Naruto kembali._

_Karena bingung akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela mobil tersebut. Saat melihat keluar, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah sedang berdiri di balik pohon sekitar jalan itu._

"_Siapa gadis itu ?" tanya Naruto. Saat bertanya - tanya sendiri, ternyata mobil telah berhenti._

"_Pak, sudah sampai" kata Sopir yang membukakan pintu untuk Naruto._

"_Ah..ya.." kata Naruto kaget "Terima kasih" kata Naruto lanjut._

"_Sama-sama"balas Sopir._

_._

_._

_You are always gonna be my love_

_._

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo_

_._

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_._

_You are always gonna be the one_

_._

_Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG_

_._

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_._

_._

_Naruto mulai memainkan lagu __**when I fallin in love**__. Jarinya dengan lincah meinkan senar Kato, membuat para penonton terpesona. Anggunnya gerak tangan Naruto menghasilkan nada nada yang tercipta begitu indah, merdu, dan lembutnya ditelinga. Diakhir permainannya semua penonton memberi tepuk tangan untuk naruto._

"_Odorokubeki" teriak salah seorang penonton._

"_Permainannya seperti pemain Internasional"__ kata salah seorang Lady._

_Selanjutnya Naruto memainkan lagu __**I could fall in love**__. Jarinya menggemulai lagi memetik Kato yang ada di depannya itu. Dan di akhirnya ia menerima tepuk tangan yang meriah lagi dari penonton._

_Sekarang, musik lembut dari grup orchestra yang dipimpin oleh sasuke menyanyikan lagu lembut yang menghanyutkan selama pesta berlangsung._

_"Pesta yang meriah." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia keluar dari__hall__yang megah itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah balkon._

_"Udaranya segar sekali malam ini." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul._

_"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya?" kata sebuah suara lembut yang membuat Naruto terkejut._

_"Ten-tentu saja." kata Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap pemilik suara lembut itu._

_Sapphire __bertemu__Sapphire__itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami keindahan bola mata yang lawan bicara mereka miliki._

_~deg~ jantung naruto mulai berdetak kencang. Ia pun berfikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya ini._

"_Ehem.." _

_"Maaf, namamu siapa?" tanya naruto lembut setelah tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Nama saya Yamanaka Ino" jawab sang gadis dengan lembut._

"_Oh..ya, tadi anda ingin bertanya apa ?" _

"_Apakah kau yang bermain Kato tadi ?"_

"_I...ya"jawab Naruto dengan gugup, "Ada apa?"tanya Naruto kembali. _

"_Ah.. tidak apa apa"jawab Ino dengan santai _

"_Dan namamu siapa ?" _

"_Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Para hadirin sekalian, kita akan segera memulai pesta dansanya" teriak HokageTsunade memberi aba aba._

"_Mau berdansa, Ino ?" membungkukkan badan._

"_Dangan senang hati" sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun yang ia kenakan _

_Musik mulai mengalun, lagu yang dimainkan adalah __**Blue Danube**__, lagu yang sering dimainkan jika ada pesta dansa. Gaun hitam ino melambai di tengah__hall__, rambut kuning cerah yang terurai menambah anggun gadis muda ini, ralat, pyschotic ini. Bagaikan air yang menghanyutkan, musik terus mengalun membuat kaki-kaki di tengah__hall__terus menari. Seperti tidak megenal lelah, naruto dan ino juga terus menari._

_._

_._

Tachidomaru jikan ga

.

Ugokida sotto shitteru

.

Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo

.

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

.

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

.

Anata wo omotterundarou

_._

_._

"_Malam yang menyenangkan" kata Ino dengan Senyumnya. _

"_Ya, terima kasih telah menemaniku berdansa" balas Naruto. _

_Teng. Teng. Teng._

_Menara jam Konoha telah berbunyi, menandakan sekarang sudah jam dua belas tepat tengah malam._

_"Ah...sudah jam dua belas malam." kata Ino terkejut._

_"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto._

_"Maaf, aku harus pergi." kata Ino berlari keluar dari__hall__, tetapi Naruto menahannya._

_"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?" tanya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya meminta._

_"Tentu saja." jawab Ino._

_"Besok. Di depan teater Park Konoha." kata Naruto._

_"Baiklah." kata Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan naruto di belakang. Naruto hanya menatap punggung kecil itu pergi bagaikan angin malam yang dingin dan kelam itu._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><em>Hahahahah... ini fic pertama ae... jadi kalau ada salah penulisan kalimat atau apapun... mohon di maklumi hehehhehe... :D <em>

_fic ini untuk : Reitokaze Kokyuu (saodara kembar gue)_

_Ripiu ya :D:D:D:D:D:D_

_wait for chapter 2 ya ? :D :D _


	2. Last Meet

Jam dua belas malam. Nafas malam semakin memburu cepat. Entah kenapa diriku harus meninggalkannya bagaikan Cinderella didongeng membosankan itu. " Cih...menyebalkan!" pintaku yang semakin membenci suasana ini. Mengapa aku seperti dikejar pembunuh ? Padahal aku adalah pembunuh.

Tugas ini serasa membunuhku. Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun aku menjalani pekerjaan ini.

Sejak saat itu,** #Flashback**

"Yamanaka Ino...!" suara bass memanggilku.

"Iya,"jawabku sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit,"

"Maaf,"

"Ya sudalah. Sekarang ikuti aku,"suara bass itu yang kita dapat panggil gaara mengajakku.

Aku mengikutinya bagai anjing yang mengikuti tuannya 'cih...' seruku dalam hati. Kami menyusuri lorong lorong gelap hanya untuk menggapai ruang dengan pintu kayu besar di ujung lorong.

KRIIIEEETT,bunyi pintu yang mengganggu telinga.

"Siapa itu ?"

"Aku, Gaara dan,"

"Ino" kataku memotong pembicaraan Gaara.

"Oh... kalian sudah datang. Ini ada tugas untuk kalian berdua,"melempar 2 lembaran kertas ke arah kami.

Kami berdua menerima kertas yang berbeda isinya.

"Akan kami laksanakan Tuan Sai," kata kami sambil membungkuk .

Lucu sekali, kami tidak pernah melihat isi dari gulungan itu sebelum kami pergi dari ruangan Tuan Sai.

Kamipun menghilang bagaikan angin.

Sekarang aku sendirian di tengah hutan yang gelap ini, sudah hampir 10 tahun aku tinggal disini.

Kubuka gulungan kertas pemberian Tuan Sai, dan kubaca isinya,

**Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengambil satu jiwa manusia dalam waktu 2 hari**

Ini sungguh mudah.

**Orang yang harus kau ambil jiwanya adalah seorang pemusik**

Biasa saja, aku sudah mengambil jiwa Beethoven dan Mozart. Apa susahnya sekarang?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

If I Know The Truth

Naruto -Masashi Kishimoto

First love - Utada Hikaru

NaruIno

Romance / Crime / GaJe / Sedeng / Typo /dsb..

Rated T

.

.

.

"Kau dapat apa Ino?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba datang.

"Kalau aku membunuh seorang PSK lagi." kata Gaara.

"Membunuh seorang musikus lagi." kataku dengan dingin dan datar.

"Oh...begitu." kata Gaara.

"Namanya?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Uzumaki Naruto." kataku datar.

Besok aku bisa langsung menghabisinya. Untung aku akan datang ke pesta itu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari si Uzumaki Naruto itu. Walaupun aku datang secara illegal, tapi ada untungnya juga.

.

.

.

You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan senyumnya. Tidak terasa hangat, itu lah yang dapat di katakan untuk pagi ini karena angin musim dingin telah datng untuk membawa selimut putih yang dingin. Hari ini, pertemuan dua insan di depan teater Park House, yang memungkinkan tumbuhnya bunga cinta diantara mereka.

"Maaf... aku...terlambat," kata Naruto tergagap-gagap karena berlari.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa aku baru saja datang" jawab Ino lembut.

"Oh,ya, ini untukmu" menyodorkan sebuah bucket bunga mawar putih.

"Terima kasih, sudah lama aku tidak mencium aroma bunga mawar putih," pitahnya sambil memeluk bucket bunga tersebut.

Ino mengelus elus kelopak bunga mawar tersebut dan mencium aromanya, kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Ino ini membuat Naruto sedikit blussing.

**Naruto P.O.V**

'Dia cantik,' pikirku yang melayang-layang entah kemana.

'Ahh... apa yang ku pikirkan ?,apakah aku menyukainya ?,perasaan apa ini ?,suka ?,suka ?,ya ?' pikiran dan akal sehat ku bertanya-tanya.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Ino yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan tanda tanya.

"Iiya," jawab ku.

~deg,deg,deg,deg,deg,deg~.'loh, kenapa jantungku derdetak kencang lagi seperti kemarin malam?'

"kita mau nonton apa ?"tanya Ino lembut mengejutkanku.

"Swan Lake," jawabku.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

.

.

.

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG

Atarashii uta utaeru made

.

.

.

Mereka menonton pertunjukkan dengan sangat antusias, bahkan ada salah satu dari penonton yang menangis. Ya, mereka menonton pertunjukkan "Swan Lake" versi tragisnya, yaitu saat Odette meninggal bersama Pangeran. Menyedihkan memang. Banyak gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu, tetapi Ino hanya diam tanpa reaksi apapun setelah adegan tersebut lewat.

"Bagaimana? Apakah itu seru?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, lumayanlah." kata Ino datar.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau kesal?" Naruto tampak khawair dengan keadaan Ino.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa." Ino tersenyum. Naruto blushing tak karuan.

"Ah... bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Naruto menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Eh...boleh." Ino terkejut dan blushing.

Ino dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Konoha yang ramai pada hari itu. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah makan yang agak tua.

"Ini?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan lihat dari depannya. Tempat ini menyediakan makanan yang enak." Naruto membuka pintu café itu.

"Oh, Naruto, kau datang rupanya." sapa seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Naruto tapi bedanya dia menggunakan kacamata.

"Hai, Naruto lama tak jumpa." sapa seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan gaun ungu yang indah.

"Hai, Shikamaru. Hinata." Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini. Dia temanku." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino.

.

.

.

**Ino P.O.V**

Dia menganggapku teman?

Sekarang dia, Uzumaki Naruto membuatku gila.

Apa dia tak menyadari siapa aku?

Hati ini semakin sakit saat mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." katanya.

Kami mulai makan apa yang telah Naruto pesan, makanan ini terlihat lezat. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ditemani orang lain. Biasanya aku akan makan sendirian.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Iya. Enak sekali." aku memotong daging dan kusisihkan wortel ke pinggir piringku.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak suka wortel." kataku.

"Wortel itu sehat untuk matamu. Makanlah." Naruto menegahkan wortel yang sudah susah payah kupinggirkan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." sekarang aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa makan wortel oleh ibunya.

"Makanlah." Naruto menusuk wortel itu dan meyuapkan wortel itu ke mulutku. Aku tidak membuka mulutku. Tetapi dia tetap bersikeras.

"Kalau kau tidak makan wortel itu akan kucium kau." ancamnya dan berhasil membuatku wajahku semerah kepiting rebus yang baru masak dan siap disantap.

Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku dan dia memasukkan wortel itu. Aku menguyahnya. Bunyinya sungguh aneh. Itulah yang kubenci saat aku makan sayur, bunyinya yang aneh.

**End Ino P.O.V**

.

.

.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka berjalan menuju taman.

"Wah, danaunya membeku." Ino memandangi danau yang membeku karena sekarang bulan Desember.

"Mau bermain ice skating?" tawar Naruto.

Setiap musim dingin datang banyak penjual yang menyewakan sepatu untuk ice skating di sekitar danau ini, sehingga banyak sekali pengunjung taman ini yang datang saat musim dingin, untuk bermain ice skate.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meluncur." Ino ketakuttan.

"Tenang saja, akan kuajari caranya." Naruto memberikan sepatu ice skate berwarna biru muda sesuai dengan gaunnya Ino

Setelah memakainya, mereka meluncur di atas es. Ino berpegangan dengan Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Buka matamu." Naruto memegangi kedua tangan Ino. Ino membuka matanya.

Dan mereka mulai berselucur di atas es hingga tidak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa." kata Naruto kepada ku. Mungkin ini merupakan kata terakhirnya yang dapat ku dengar.

**Ino P.O.V**

Aku kembali ke rumahku. Aku duduk di balkon kamarku dan menatap bulan dengan sendu.

Bulir-bulir hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Menangis. Aku menangis. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Menangis karena seseorang.

Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi, sejak 10 tahun lalu.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Aku mengelap air mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku sedih. Kenapa dia harus begitu? Kenapa dia harus terlahir?

Aku menangis terus.

WaLaupun aku mengelapnya terus, tetap saja air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa henti. Uzumaki naruto adalah pria yang kucintai. Tapi kenapa nasib sungguh kejam kepadaku?

Mengapa harus aku yang membunuhnya ? mengapa harus aku yang bertemu dengan dirinya?

**End Ino P.O.V**

Ino berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari rumahnya. Kakinya tidak dapat menentukan arahnya. Dia sangat sakit kali ini.

"Pasti dia sudah tidur!" gumamnya.

"Pasti!" lanjutnya.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya?" Ino berlari menaiki atap salah satu rumah dan mulai berlari di atasnya. Selang waku beberapa menit, akirnya ia sampai di rumah naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" Ino memegangi jantungnya.

"Sakit!" Ino meringis kesakitan.

"Eeenggg~" Naruto tertidur lelap.

"Jangan bangun kumohon!" Ino menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke posisinya semula. Tetidur lelap.

"Untunglah! Biarkan aku memandangimu, ya?" Ino menatap Naruto sendu.

Lalu Ino mencium kening Naruto dan berbisik "maafkan aku ya, Naruto?" lalu pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Ino!" sebuah suara bass memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" Ino terlihat pasrah.

"Kau datang karena cinta, dan sekarang kau tertipu oleh cinta, lebih baik kau mati saja!" Tuan Sai menatap geram Ino, sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat Ino dengan pandangan santai.

Kedua tangan dan kaki ino diborgol oleh Gaara.

"Maaf!" Gaara bergumam.

"Tak apa!" Ino tersenyum seraya berjalan dengan gaara yang menyodorkan pedang kesayangannya.

"Jalan!" Ino berjalan perlahan menuju tempat eksekusi.

Selama di perjalanan ia mengingat potongan-potongan masa lalunya dengan Naruto . Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mempermainkanku!" Ino tertawa keras membuat semua yang ada sedikit terkejut.

.

.

.

Badannya yang kecil itu dicambuki lebih dari seribu kali. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan cambukan dan sabetan pisau. Namun ia masih saja tersenyum. Rambutnya dijambak oleh gaara sehingga beberapa helai rambut Ino terjatuh.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tantang Ino.

"Bukankah seseorang yang kau pilih ini tidak boleh mencintai orang lain? Jika mencintai aka dihukum mati!" Ino berteriak dengan lantang.

"MATI KAU!" Tuan Sai berteriak dengan kencang sehingga burung gagak terbang.

"Ukh!" Ino ambruk. Tuan sai menusuk Ino dengan pedang kesayangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membunuh orang yang ia benci.

Terlihat seulas senyum di bibir Ino. Senyum yang tulus. Matanya sudah tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Bakar dia!" Tuan Sai menghadap ke arah Gaara.

"Baik!" Gaara mengangkat tubuh Ino dan memepersiapkan tempat untuk membakar jasadnya.

.

.

.

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii LOVE SONG

Now and forever..

Ever..

.

.

.

"Lebih baik memang begini. Tidak ada yang akan sakit lebih dari itu ! Semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa kembali. Selamanya~" ucap Tuan Sai kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>hahhahaha ending udahh nnieehh<p>

pusing mau mikirin apa lagi ahhahaha  
>oh... ya, thank you untuk review :D<p>

review ya :D


End file.
